


DespairTale

by reonkuwataa



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, i couldn't fit the whole cast in but OH WELL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reonkuwataa/pseuds/reonkuwataa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child had fallen underground, probably down a strange and convoluted rabbit hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fallen

All you can really feel in the darkness is grass, mud, and a thick flowerbed. You had fallen, somehow, and you had no idea where you were. Of course, you had heard legends of people falling underground around the mountain you bravely tried to scale, but that couldn't be true.

...Could it?

Whatever. You just had to find light somewhere, anywhere. You stood slowly in the darkness and called out for help. You closed your eyes-- Like it mattered-- As you prayed for someone to hear you. To your delight, a cheerful voice rang out through the area, along with it the light of a lantern.

"Hang on, hang on! I got it!"

As the light was brought closer, more lights switched on and rendered the lantern useless. It also showed the source of the voice to belong to what looked to be a stuffed bear-- One side black, the other white. You must have hit your head pretty hard when you fell. The bear sat across from you and set the lantern down, letting the useless light continue shining.

"Hi there!" Its cheerful, shrill voice rang out again, "You must be a human! We don't get those a lot down here underground."

So you were underground. Great. The legends were true and you were doomed. The bear didn't seem to mind that fact at all.

"Anyway, I'm Monokuma! Monokuma the Bear!"

That wasn't very rhythmic. Not as much as, say, Beary the Bear or Flowey the Flower. As if the bear read your mind, its eyes narrowed accusingly.

"Hey, hey, I know it's not the catchiest of names! I'm doing what I can, gimme a break!"

You supposed that was all he could do.

"Anyway, I'll show you how we do things underground! Check it out!"

The bear leaned in close to you, pulling a glowing red heart-shaped... Spectral-looking... Thing from your body, bringing it between the two of you to where it stood equidistance in front of you both.

"This is your SOUL! The culmination of your very being! Here underground, we like to pour our SOULS to each other and give each other LV! That stands for LOVE, of course! I can give you some LOVE right now!"

The bear then summoned a line of bright white pellets above what he called your SOUL. They seemed to shake erratically. You could almost swear they resembled something from back home, but... That was impossible, you figured.

"These are friendliness pellets! Grab 'em all and you can get some LOVE!"

The pellets then aligned and shot directly at your SOUL. That notion you had earlier just got a bit more possible. As if your feelings guided it naturally, your SOUL expertly dodged the little pellets. The bear looked... Well, less than amused.

"Um... Ya missed them. Grab 'em all so you can get... Y'know, LOVE!"

Again, more pellets were summoned and shot at the soul, which dodged the barrage once more.

"Excuse me, are you deaf?!" The bear seemed to get even more angry with you, his eyes narrowed again. "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!"

Your suspicions were confirmed, and the bear seemed to be aware of his slip. He then tried to smile again, correcting himself.

"Er, I mean... Friendliness pellets! Run into the friendliness pellets!"

You were smarter than to fall for that. Your soul dodged his bullets again, to which he responded with a darkened glare that made your soul actually shake.

"You know what's going on here, don't you?"

The bullets now had your soul surrounded completely.

"You just wanted to see me suffer."

His glare got even more frightening.

" **Die.** "

As the bullets closed in around you, he began to laugh loudly. You were going to die, you were sure of that. However, the bullets stopped short just as you were sure you were going to die. The bear seems just as confused as you, until a wooden kendo practice sword struck him in the side, sending him flying. Behind the sword was a tall, stern-looking caprinae-esque woman, a look of pity in her eyes as she regarded you.

"What a weak, lowly creature, picking on a defenseless child. Have no worries, little one-- I am not your enemy."

Whether or not you could trust this was debatable, but the phrase made you feel far more comfortable than you thought you could be down here.


	2. The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to do, yeesh. I don't think weekly can work for me.  
> If I can manage to crank these out every other week, I'll be fine

As you stumbled to your feet, the caprine woman held out her hand, helping you regain your balance.

"Take all the time you need, young one. When that thing attacked you, it seemed to hold nothing back." Thinking back on the monochromatic bear you encountered, you felt a chill go up your spine. Was every encounter down here going to end the same way? The goat girl scrunched her nose with disgust as her thoughts lingered on the creature as well.

"How absolutely disgusting that perversion of nature was." As she looked back down at you, her gaze softened (if only a little).

"I am called Pekoyama. You may call me what you like, young one."

Peko sounded fine.

"Very well. You may call me Pekoya-- Er... Peko."

You walked hand-in-hand as she led you to a looming, foreboding archway, leading into what looked to be ruins of some sort. Perhaps a castle? A grandiose capital city? There was no telling, or so it seemed. As you walked, Peko began walking over raised platforms in the floor until she reached a switch in the wall next to a door. When the switch was flipped, the door dropped open for the both of you.

"When traversing the ruins, you will run across puzzles placed within the ruins to ensure the safety of those who live here. Do familiarize yourself with the sight of them, young one."

As she spoke, she continued to lead you through the ruins. She warned you that another puzzle would be coming up, which you prepared yourself for as best you could. She even showed you how to handle conflicts with other monsters via a training dummy... Though you couldn't think of anything to say, thus boring it. You both set out to seek the next puzzle after that. A bit before you reached the puzzle, however, you were stopped by a strange creature... It looked a bit like a frog, but had the same face as that bear from before. It unnerved you, but you gave it a compliment. It doesn't look as ugly as it could be.

It seemed pleased with that. It seemed to be poised to defend itself in case you took action against it, but Peko interfered before it could. The look she gave the little frog could have pierced through it; that seemed to be enough to scare it off.

"It seems monsters are a bit dangerous right now."

You arrived at the puzzle soon after, but she took your hand before you could step out to solve it. As she led you through the bridge full of spikes, certain spikes pushed downwards from the pressure your collective weight put on it.

"...Puzzles seem too dangerous as well, young one."

Her babying of you seemed to know no end.

Eventually, you came upon a long corridor. Great. Was she going to baby you more?

"You will have to walk to the end of this hallway by yourself. Do be prepared, young one."

Oh god no.

She then seemed to nearly disappear from how fast she took off, her slender legs uninhibited by the layer of fur on her body. (You thought you could even spot a black thong beneath her fluttering skirt.) You were completely and utterly alone. Your first steps down the hall even showed signs of trembling; without her guidance, what were you? A baby deer? A lost child?

Wait, what were you doing? You were older than what could be considered a child. Why were you acting so scared? When this hits you, you continue to walk down the hallway.

And continue... And continue. How long was this corridor, anyway? It seemed to span on forever. You had to double-check that you were walking the correct way, the hall was so repetitive. You would have to use that pillar there as a landmark--

As soon as you recognized the object, Peko peeked out from behind the pillar, the smallest hint of a proud smile gracing her features.

"It seems I was correct in assuming you could handle independence. I'm proud of you, young one-- I certainly commend you." Still speaking like a mother. Fantastic. "I will go on ahead, then. Take this-- It will help me communicate with you should you need my guidance." The object she handed you looked like a cell phone... From about 1987.

This was certainly going to be a long journey.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this will be a slow progress, but i'll make sure to update this at least weekly.  
> this is a horrible idea btw jussayin


End file.
